Twinkle Little Star
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: Esto es tú culpa, tú me arruinaste...


Fairy Tail no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Historia original, escrita por mí.

 _Introspección:_ _¡Mírame! Levanta la cabeza y mírame, si solo miras hacia abajo nunca serás capaz de mirar el titileo de las estrellas. Así que... veme a la cara por favor, sin miedo. No te preocupes, se tú podrás hacerlo._

Sumary: Esto es tú culpa, tú me arruinaste...

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

 **– Twinkle Little Star –**

OoOoOoOoO

 _Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

OoOoOoOoO

" _En el momento en el que lo conocí, mi vida cambió._

 _Todo lo que vi, todo lo que sentí, todo lo que escuché, todo el paisaje a mi alrededor comenzó a tomar color, todo el mundo comenzó a brillar"_

\- Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso -

OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

* * *

Esas resplandecientes esmeraldas la miraron con atisbo y franca sorpresa. Y ella fue incapaz siquiera de pronunciar un simple vocablo de sus labios y él tan solo contempló el sonrosado color de sus finos labios. Le rehuyó la mirada y con una urgencia que ni su propio cuerpo conocía, solo atinó a salir corriendo hacia cualquier dirección en que estas la llevasen.

Era la primera noche de primavera.

Corrió, ajena las demandas de Happy, Charle y Wendy, solo corrió.

«Era un tonta» ¿Cómo simplemente se le ocurrió en primer lugar esa estupidez? Anduvo sin rumbo fijo, atravesando el inmenso bosque sin más luz que el brillo que las estrellas le regalaban. Y cuando ya no tuvo más fuerzas, se detuvo junto al tronco de un gran árbol, con la respiración entrecortada y con su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho. Su jadeo era entrecortado y sabía que solo tenía que seguir corriendo, lo más lejos que simplemente pudiese llegar y escapar de ahí.

Estiró su mano hacia la inalcanzable y más brillante estrella en el cielo y cerró su puño, como si con ese inversomíl acto hubiese sido capaz de atrapar su luz. Él parecía como si fuese capaz de ver a través de su corazón, siempre se aparecía repentinamente.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―Exigió saliendo de entre los matorrales.

Sí, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que él la encontrase. Sin importar que tanto corriera, que tanto se alejara, él siempre la encontraría.

Lucy mordió sus labios y se armó con todo el valor que consiguió para responder con un simple―. Nada ― murmuró sin siquiera hacer el intento por mirarlo.

―¡¿Nada?! ―Repitió crispado.

―¡Nada! ―Lucy repitió al encararlo, evitando sus ojos.

Creía, creía que si se lo repetía muchas veces, él terminaría cediendo a sus palabras y olvidándose del asunto entero. Pero, muy dentro de sí ella sabía que él jamás se olvidaría.

―¡Eso no es un nada! ―La encaró acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

Por puro instinto al sentirse acorralada, comenzó a dar falsos pasos hacia atrás y más que dispuesta a correr nuevamente; aunque sabía que él pronto la atraparía. Natsu la arrinconó contra el tronco del árbol dispuesto a obtener una respuesta. Tenían que hablar y ese era simplemente el momento.

―Para… ―Lucy le suplicó con el cuerpo temblándole.

―No te estoy haciendo absolutamente nada ―susurró cadenciosamente apenas, moviendo sus labios.

―Hay que volver al campamento, deben de estar preocupados ―le decía mirando hacia el suelo.

―¡Luce, me estoy cansando de preguntar! ―Siseó frunciendo en entrecejo más de lo habitual― ¿Qué fue eso? ―Exigió.

Y ella explotó―. ¡Fue un…!

Sus palabras fueron acalladas cuando Natsu la tomó de su cuerpo y la acercó a él, solo para rozar sus labios contra los de ella. Un efímero toque, tan delicado como el suave aleteo de una mariposa. Un gesto tan precario como para considéralo siquiera un beso. Él no quería escucharle decir "eso", esa palabra que estaba seguro que hubiera nacido de sus delicados labios. Reaccionó por simple instinto, en lo único que sabía que podría silenciarla, dejarla sin ninguna defensa absoluta. Quien sabe cuántos minutos pasaron, pero él aún la sostenía contra sí. Y una delicada fragancia llegó a su nariz. Lucy tenía el mismo aroma que las flores en primavera.

Sus ojos resplandecían y por primera vez Natsu se dio cuenta de que ella enteramente brillaba.

Todo lo que ella decía y hacía era tan radiante que lo deslumbraba, que se obligó durante tanto tiempo a cerrar sus ojos y mirar hacia otro lado, pero… ya no más. Llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de Lucy y con ello la obligó a mirarlo. Rompiendo esa invisible barrera que ella había creado entre ellos, cerró sus ojos y murmuró contra sus labios.

―Esto es tu culpa, tú me arruinaste, Lucy…

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

 **Apenas me acuerdo de tener que respirar cuando estoy a su lado.**

 **Ore Monogatari!**

OoOoOoOoO


End file.
